


Morning After

by TheDaringInferno



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Jet's an asshole, M/M, They don't process it well, Zuko's an emotionally constipated baby, sex happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDaringInferno/pseuds/TheDaringInferno
Summary: Jet wakes up to a pounding headache and arms wrapped around him. He should probably go back to sleep.





	

Jet groaned, eyes slowly prying open as he woke. He could feel the pounding in his head resonate throughout his whole body and wanted to vomit. He'd had _way_ too much to drink last night. He couldn't do something like that again.

It took him all of 5 seconds to notice the arms wrapped around his waist and the legs tangled in his. He could barely make out the other's face as they were buried under the covers and Jet's mind was too fuzzy to think. _Fuck._ He'd taken some girl home. He hoped she wasn't pregnant.

The body on top of his shifted and looked up at him, finally revealing their face. Unfortunately it was the last person Jet wanted to see naked in his bed. Li, that refugee imposter. And here he was smiling softly at him like he wasn't Fire nation scum. Before he could think Jet punched the teen. Li gasped, scrambling backwards and falling off the bed. The other stared up at him from the floor, eyes shining with anger, hurt, and what looked like sadness.

"What the _fuck_!?" Jet narrowed his eyes before standing. He wanted to bask in the slightly aroused look Li was giving him but he wouldn't let this Fire nation trash touch him ever again.

"Whatever we did last night, forget it. It meant nothing to me and I can't even remember it." That wasn't entirely true. There were little flashes of the night before in his mind that begged for his attention. Li, wary at first but soon aroused as Jet dragged him behind the tea shop he worked at. Li on his knees, Jet's cock in hand as he mumbled about this being his first time. Li gasping beneath him as he drove himself in and out of that tight hole. Why had he done that? Why had he brought the Fire nation scum back into his life to _fuck_ him of all things?

Li was still on the floor, looking at him with such blatant hurt in his eyes that Jet had to turn away. Finally he nodded softly, looking resigned. Li dressed quickly, Jet ignoring every glance he sent his way. He hesitated at the door, looking back at Jet with pleading eyes that Jet pretended not to see, before finally exiting. Jet sighed, falling back onto the bed. What was wrong with him?

The door opened a few seconds later and Jet sighed. He wasn't sure he was able to send Li away a second time. Luckily it was Smellerbee, poking her head into his room.

"Why did Li just run out of here?" Jet groaned, running a hand down his face and turning over on his bed. He didn't want to do anything today. Not after a morning like that.

"I don't want to talk about it." Smellerbee shrugged and closed the door to her leader's room. He would tell her eventually.


End file.
